


Daddy Issues

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has massive Daddy issues. Of course, that's not a secret to anyone who knows him. But only Sam really knows how deep they go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Issues

Dean had massive Daddy issues. That wasn’t new - anyone who’d spent more than two or three days around him knew it. Sam certainly knew it, especially since he’d grown up watching John work them both over, seen how he tried to mold Dean in his image, using praise as just one more training tool, something to be given or withheld depending on Dean’s supposed worthiness and his own mood. Sam had refused to play his game, had fought back and ultimately won his freedom, but Dean never managed to get past it. And thanks to the fucking deal John had made, he never would.

Sam knew he should probably hate their dad for that, and a large part of him did. But there was another part, one that he and Dean didn’t talk about, that was very grateful indeed. Because without Dean’s shitload of Daddy issues, he might not need Sam to take control like this. And nights like this were what Sam lived for.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved sex with Dean no matter what it was like, whether it was hard and fast fucking or a quick handjob while they waited for whatever they were chasing to show up. He always had, ever since the first time Dean had walked in on him jerking off in his brother’s bed and shown him just how much better someone else’s hand could feel. But it wasn’t until Sam had gone off to Stanford and come back that he discovered Dean’s dirty little secret. He’d never acted on it until Sam pushed him into it - at least, that’s what he claimed, and Sam believed him. It was Dean who’d lied to himself when he’d bought it and when he jerked off to it, although he hadn’t done all that good a job at it.

He never would’ve given in so easily when Sam turned the tables on him if he had.

To be honest, when he’d found the magazine with the pretty blonde sprawled across the businessman’s lap, writhing in obvious ecstasy as she was spanked, Sam had wondered if that was what Dean wanted to do with him. He couldn’t imagine fitting across his brother’s lap, so he’d tried pulling Dean over his. And that had worked - better than he could’ve imagined, actually. Dean had squirmed and sworn and come harder than Sam had ever seen anyone come without any direct sexual contact. It had worked so well, in fact, that he’d done it again a couple weeks later. And then a week after that. But it wasn’t until he got the chance to bring the whole thing to life that he’d found out what it was really about.

It had been too good of a chance to resist. Sam had been out on an interview and he’d come back to find Dean walking out of the shower. So he’d done what any self-respecting kinky man fucking his brother would do - he’d yanked Dean’s towel away and put him right over his knee, up against his suit pants without so much as a thought for dry cleaning or anything else. And Dean had gone with it, been eager and yielding and hard against his thigh as Sam spanked him, called him his pretty slut and his own personal whore and anything else he could think of. He told Dean how he was going to fuck his ass until it was just as sore inside as it was outside, and that was when he’d heard it: “Daddy!”

Sam had frozen, sure in that moment that he’d fucked things up, but when he’d hesitated, Dean had said it again. “Please, Daddy, please!” And there had been no ignoring the need in his voice. Dean had been out of his head with it, too far gone in the fantasy to really pay attention to what he was saying. Sam had known that, probably should have tried to back off then, but when he’d asked, “What do you say, baby boy?” and Dean had shuddered and whispered, “Please, Daddy,” again, he hadn’t been able to stop.

He’d kept going, called Dean his boy and his baby as he spanked him, and Dean had come with a wail, his whole body locked up as he soaked Sam’s trousers with it. Sam had been a heartbeat from coming in his pants along with him, more turned on than he’d ever have expected to be by this new kink, but then Dean had slid down to his knees and looked up at him, wide-eyed and earnest and pleading, and actually begged to suck him off.

And Sam had never been much better at saying no to Dean than Dean was at denying him.

Neither of them had said anything about it the next morning. They’d gotten up, showered, dressed, and gone to breakfast as though Sam hadn’t spent the night fucking Dean through the mattress while his brother’s dazed whimpers and cries of “More, Daddy, more, pleasepleasepleaseDaddypleeeeease” rang in his ears. Just like neither of them said anything a couple months later when Sam pinned him up against a wall in the hallway outside a public bathroom and whispered hotly in his ear about just what a bad boy he was and what Daddy was going to do to him when they got back to their room. Dean had come in his pants that time, gone off like a kid as soon as Sam put a hand against the bulge that strained against his fly, but they hadn't felt the need to discuss it afterward. Same with the time after that when Sam got him a pair of green satin underwear and spent a good three hours nibbling and licking him into a sobbing, panting frenzy of babbling need and boneless pleasure.

It wasn’t something they did all the time, and that was just as well. Sam didn’t really want to be Dean’s Daddy every day, and he was pretty sure Dean didn’t want a Daddy every night. He was happy being Dean’s brother, partner, and lover. But he wasn’t about to give up being his Daddy every so often - those nights were some of the hottest of his life, whether he was spanking Dean for flirting with some girl or spending hours teasing him until he was a whimpering mess or lavishing comfort and praise (and yes, even cuddles) on him. Sam knew he would’ve done it even if he hadn’t been into it himself, if only because it clearly filled a need in Dean, gave him something he hadn’t had growing up - a father’s love and concern, along with the clear boundaries and discipline that he obviously craved.

But as it happened, he got off on it almost as hard as Dean did. And while that probably said something about him and his own Daddy issues, he was usually too wrapped up in Dean, too busy basking in his smile, too pleased with seeing his brother’s eyes light up with the soft, tender light that only Sam got to see, to care.


End file.
